When I saw you for the very first time
by jojo 11198
Summary: what hapens when bella decides to move to forks permanently? What happens when friends who seemed lost forever resturn? and what happens when the menace of her life just seems to be the reason she now lives? original pairings i dont own twilight etc
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Have you ever seen a raw diamond, just freshly mined? No? Well it usually looks like any old stone. It's sooty, muddy & covered in grime. Put simply it's nothing like the diamond you find in a Jeweller's shop window. Nothing of the sort in fact. To make its way to the jewellers it must undergo a thorough polishing, cutting, cleaning & dusting._

_When I first set eyes on you, we were nothing more than 2 children. You- the raw diamond, me- the hilt you were destined to be set in, and time- the effort it took to polish, cut, clean and dust you. Now, after almost a whole childhood spent, 10 years later, I finally, truly understand your worth._

_The sun may be hiding, but every now and then it breaks free of its prison behind the clouds & steals a glance. Winking at me. My cheeks flushed red, as if from embarrassment, but __**now**__ I know better. I may not have known it then consciously, but my mind, soul and body did. They anticipated our reunion, craved it. Diamond to hilt, jewel to safe, soul to lone soul. Both yearning for each other, to be one to be free. The clouds parted and the sun blushed back at me fiercely, as if embarrassed by what he knew and trying to warn me. On the other side of the sky, the moon was fading into nothingness, she'd seen it too. The stars were already gone, but even now they await the return of night eagerly, to or hear my thoughts. The wind blew all around me, and suddenly I was falling falling falling…. All because I'd finally seen my diamond properly._

**When I saw you the very first time…**


	2. 1:Hysterics, & a permanent residence

Okay thanks to everyone who did review i know it can be kind of hard when you only had so little to review on. I'll try to up date as often as i can, atleast 3-4 times a week if possible. Thanks **sara** for the encouragement and thanks also to **Missstraw****berries** also.

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything twilight sadly or else i would own all those hottiess! =]**

BPOV

It was my first day at Forks high; I'm new to forks (as if that isn't bad enough). I've just moved to Forks, Washington where my Dad Charlie lives. He and my mom Renee have been divorced since I was one, and I'd always lived with my mom. Until now.

My mom had recently gotten married to Phil. A guy mad for Baseball, he was continuously on tour with his own team. He's now an A-class coach who teaches the home team in Florida. I'd decided to my mom and Phil some space, and that's why I'm here now. Big Mistake. For one I hated the rain and two because I'd hardly been living here for two weeks before I began feeling homesick.

Anyways, like I said, my first day in a new school, with new people in a new state. The outlook in general wasn't exactly great. I was bound to fall over or injure someone else during games. Yup you guessed it; I'm an accident prone klutz too! I took one step into the school and fell. I screwed my eyes shut, imagining the gossip the girls here would have about me, the new bruise I would acquire. The new girl. Instead I was saved by a pair of broad, muscular arms. Breathless with shock I looked up to see a pair of liquid gold eyes piercing my own, with an intensity I'd never felt before. It took my breath away.

He was tall, quite tall and good looking. He was pale, yet not so pale. His eyes had slight purple bruises beneath them, and somehow they enhanced his beauty even more. His hair looked bronze and soft to the touch. It was tousled but it didn't look messy in fact, it looked as if the wind just gently ran its fingers through his hair and then left it like that.

"You okay there?" he asked me in a low husky voice. He sounded amused. I continued to stare at him and realised that he'd asked me a question. ME! Well then reply you idiot! My sensible side screamed.

"Oh! Um, um yeah! I'm fine! Just fine!" I was burbling. Crap. This guy had to know the effect he was having on me because he smiled at me once more. Then I realised that I hadn't thanked him and I was still in his arms.

"Thanks" I said to him softly. Just then a football flew through the air, it was just about to hit me when… He caught it.

"Wow!" he said "you are a magnet for trouble you know"

"Thanks for helping me" I murmured hoping he'd hear.

Instead of making fun of me or laughing, he replied

"No problem" and walked away.

Just then the school bell rang loud and clear.

"Shoot" I said to myself, I was now going to be late unless… Yes! My first lesson didn't begin until9:30. Until then I was required to stay in my Homeroom. I could deal with that.

I walked down one corridor, turned left and found the room I was looking for. With a shaking hand I took hold of the door handle and, with a deep breath turned it. The first thing that hit me was the absolute, complete chaos of the room. Everything had been re-arranged, trashed and was a complete mess. There was no teacher, to be seen anywhere. Now I didn't exactly know if that was good or bad.

I took one step into the room and the whole place was enveloped in a sudden hush. I felt my cheeks burn and realised I was slowly but surely turning red. Quickly I made my way to the back of the room, which had been left untouched. Meanwhile the rest of the room stared at me watching my every move. I took out a book and covered my face with it, pretending to engrossed in it.

The class was quietly dispersing and returning to its normal volume, when I heard something.

"It's her!!" squealed a voice somewhere.

"No way!" whispered another voice

"Way!"

"No way!"

"Way"

"No freakin' way!!"

"Way!"

By now they were both screaming, and I desperately wanted to know who they were but I daren't look up.

"GET OUT!!!"

"WAYYY!!!"

The two voices broke the hum of the classroom in a hysterics I will never forget. A scuffle of chairs and patter of feet later I was hit by a flash of blonde and dark brown. I'd found it quite confusing at first, who were these people? It was only after the screaming had finished and the hugs had ended that I saw their faces.

_Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie and Alice.__** Bella**__, Rosalie and Alice._

"Omigoddd!! Aaahh!!" I screamed back with realisation. Suddenly we were jumping up and down doing an Alice, crying like a Rosalie and then falling like… me.

**yeahh so bella has her friends now wot? please review and you will all find out. Well tis' inevitable actually :D**


	3. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Sorry to everyone for not being able to update, it's just that I'm away on Work experience from 9am-6pm**** so I'm not really able to update properly for another week or so. I've written a lot of chapters though and I've managed to get to chapter 8 (I know talk about thinking ahead of time right?). So bear with me and you shall be rewarded justly! Chapter 2**_ is_** interesting and I'll try to upload it A.S.A.P.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Authors note Again :

**Author's note**

**Okay I know you guys will be angry that I haven't updated but I have some news- my story notebook has been stolen/lost. I have been told by my enemy that she found it only for it to go missing mysteriously. Hmm coincidence? I think not! So Sara I no u no who I thin did it and its easy 2 guess. Hint hint their name starts with a K.**

**Ever so sorry I will try to get back with my story ASAP.**

**Don't hate me! Love jazz11194**


End file.
